Hasta que los Weasleys nos separen
by lovebooks-P.M
Summary: Rose esta algo... nerviosa. ¿Qué hará Scorp para calmarla? Un momento realmente tierno entre esta hermosa pareja. R&R.


Chicas, esto se me vino a la cabeza y no me deja en paz, asi que me pueden decir que les parece? RR

TITULO: "Hasta que los Weasleys nos separen"

PAREJA: Scorpius/Rose.

La pelirroja daba vueltas y vueltas al borde del lago. ¿En que diablos había estado pensando al enviar esa carta? Había sido una estúpida, una acelerada, una inocente, una-

-¿Rose? ¿Que diablos haces aquí? Hace frió.

Un chico pálido, alto y rubio salió de atrás de uno de los árboles más grandes que rodeaban Hogwarts. Con la luz de la luna su cabello lucia más claro de lo habitual, y la sombra que se proyectaba daba a entender que tenia un cuerpo grande y musculoso.

-Pienso en una forma de no morir, Scorp. -Murmuró la chica en respuesta.

Siguió dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que una fuerte mano la detuvo.

-Rose -Susurró el chico mientras la acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. La pelirroja se enterró en su pecho, respirando el aroma a colonia, intentando no pensar en lo que pasaría en unos días en cuanto volviese a su casa. -¿Quieres decirme de una maldita vez que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

No quería. Pero debía decírselo, dado que él también estaba involucrado. Se alejó para verlo a la cara.

-No puede ser tan malo.

Si tan solo supiera...

-Yo... yolesenvieunacartaamispadres diciendoles -Respirar- quesaliacontigoyestotysegura dequeellosnosvanaasesinaryta m-

-¿Que diablos? Rose, no entendi nada. -La interrumpió Scorpious Malfoy. -Mira- Sonrió - Puedo entender muchas cosas pero esta no es una de ellas.

Suspiró.

-Yo... le envié una carta a mi padre. -Dijo. El rubio la siguió mirando. -En la cual le puse algo... -Ella ahora lo miraba, esperando que comprendiera. Pero al ver que no lo hacia grito exasperada - ¡Le dije a mi padre que salíamos!

Todo el color de el bello rostro del muchacho se perdió. Ella al ver el pánico en su rostro se asustó mas por lo que se intentó recomponer. Después de unos minutos de silencio dijo:

-Bueno... no puede ser tan malo...

Se miraron largamente hasta que el volvió a abrir los brazos y ella se refugió en besó la cabeza y pasaron lo que pudieran ser horas allí, juntos, intentando ralentizar el latido de sus corazones.

-Sabes- Dijo el muchacho después de un tiempo - He estado pensando... en que si el mundo se acabara quisiera que lo hiciera estando contigo. -La miró largamente a los ojos. Al final se separó completamente. -Así que...

Y clavó una rodilla al piso. Rose no podía decir nada., la sorpresa la había dejado sin palabras.

-Rosie de mi alma. -Empezó él. -Quiero que sepas que eres todo en mi vida, que siempre lo fuiste. Mi pasado, mi presente, y espero como nada que mi futuro. Aún recuerdo el primer día que te vi. -Le sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos. -Estábamos en la plataforma 9 3/4. Recuerdo que mi padre saludó a Potter con la cabeza y que luego vio a tu padre. Me dijo que te debía ganar en todas las materias. -Rió. -Claro que, años después, me enteré que tu padre te dijo lo mismo. Estabas tan hermosa ese día... y recuerdo que a pesar de lo que me había dicho mi padre, lo primero que pensé cuando te vi en clases fue: Necesito hablarle. Y lo hice. Y nos hicimos amigos, y mas adelantes novios... y ahora estoy aquí, pidiéndote matrimonio. Y te juro que espero con todo mi ser, necesito, que me digas que si para poder formar un futuro contigo. Para poder besarte y abrazarte frente al mundo entero, para poder tener hijos y verlos crecer, y ayudar a una pequeña pelirroja a subir al tren de Hogwarts y más adelante besar tu mano envejecida y reírnos sobre los viejos tiempos. Eso es lo que quiero contigo. Así que, Rosie querida, ¿Me harías el favor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Para ese momento la pelirroja tenia los ojos empañados con lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Tragó antes de decir.

-Si.

El rubio se paró y, sacando una cajita del bolsillo, le Ofreció a su amada un hermoso anillo de oro con unas piedras: una verde y una roja. Y por dentro tenia grabado "para mi pelirroja".

La chica se le iba a echar al cuello pero él la freno y le puso el anillo. Luego se abrazaron mientras ella sollozaba.

-Estaremos juntos. -Le dijo él. Ella sintió una sonrisa en su cuello antes de que él dijera - Hasta que los Weasleys nos separen.

Ella sonrió y dijo a su vez.

-Hasta que los Weasleys nos separen.


End file.
